Scars of Yesterday
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Oneshot] I dreamt this. I literally dreamt this. One of the most elaborate dreams that I have ever had. Basically, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Hatori, Momiji, and Akito are forced to relive their most painful memories. R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** This fic is basically a dream I had. One of the most vivid and saddest dreams ever. I could even hear the violin music in the background. I woke up like, crying. So enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in a field inside the Sohma estate. Just Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, Hatori, and of course, Akito. They were just standing there.

A sudden flash of light interrupted their silence. They all looked up into the bright lights. _No… no… NO!_

And they were all forced to relive their worst memories.

Tohru:

_I ran and ran. My feet were starting to hurt, but I kept running. I didn't have time for elevators. I had to get to Mother's room. The hospital is blurring past me. Even though I've been here before, it seems so unfamiliar. Mother… She's suffering. I ran down the final hall until I saw a group of doctors standing in front of the room I had been directed to. The words they are whispering to me, they can't be true. It can't be happening! I opened the door to Mother's room as fast as I could. I took her hand and called out he name. Why wasn't she answering? Why wasn't she giving me that loving smile and saying, "It's okay Tohru, I'm fine. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine too." Why? Mother! Wake up! Wake up!_

Yuki:

_Akito was sitting in front of me. I can't hear what he's saying; I can just see his mouth moving. He gets up and takes a paintbrush; all those marks all over the door. Black. Everything is black. My world is dark, like the paint. There's nobody here to save me. There isn't anyone to pull me out of my misery now. I'm alone, empty, dark. Black._

Kyo:

"_It's all your fault!" That's what everybody says. Is it really my fault that Mom died? Is it? "She committed suicide, Kyo. And it's all your fault!" It really is my fault then? Mom died because of me? No! That can't be true! She didn't even love me! Whatever she pretended to feel for me was FAKE. It wasn't love! Everybody's looking at me now. They all move away from me and whisper words they think I can't hear. It's not my fault that I'm the cat. It's not my fault my mom didn't love me. It's all because of that damn rat. I haven't done anything! It's not my fault!_

Momiji:

"_Mommy? Won't you come play with me?" She won't answer me. She won't look at me. It was like I wasn't even there. "Mommy?" I tug on her sleeve. She yanks it away. She turns towards me, and instantly, her face becomes twisted with pain. "Go away! I want nothing to do with you!" She turns and runs away. Why is she always running away from me? Why does she hate me? Did I do something to make her mad? She's going to Hatori's office. I follow her. I want to tell her I'm sorry, that I won't ever do anything to make her mad again. I walk to the doorway. I should probably wait until they're done talking. I look through the crack in the door. "Won't you regret it?" That's what Hatori said. I look to my mother to hear her answer. "The only regret I have is that CREATURE that came out of my body." I know she was talking about me. She really does hate me…_

Hatori:

"_She really wants to be released." That's what Akito had told me, and I knew she was right. "I think it's better… if we had never met." I kneel down to cover her eyes with my hand. "Hatori… I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Hatori…" I released her. I released her from the pain and misery that I had put her through. I knew it was for the best. You're wrong Kana. It was I who couldn't protect you. I watch her relatives as they carry her away. "It's okay Kana… There's nothing to hurt anymore…" I can only pray that she'll be happy again. Please god, even if I die surrounded by snow, let her find someone who can make her happy. Please…_

Akito:

"_Kureno… Kureno don't leave me!" He's been released! How did it happen! I don't want him to leave my side. I couldn't take it if he did. I can't live any more! I take a knife to slit my wrists. "No, Akito!" Kureno is the one who takes my hand and pulls the knife away from me. "It's okay, Akito. I'll stay by your side, curse or no curse." He just pitied me, I know it… It was just his pity… I run out of the room and away from all of it. I run outside. The flowers. They look so sweet. I turn and realize that someone's in the garden with me. I see Shigure standing there. He won't leave me, right? "Shigure!" I run over to him, and he picks me up. I cry into his shirt. I've lost Kureno… I've lost him…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six of them came out of their daze either crying or staring dazedly at the ground. Eventually, they went their separate ways, each holding their pain inside. They didn't speak about what happened that day to anyone, but that doesn't mean it didn't show on their faces.

One person noticed, though. Kagura had come to Shigure's house to say hello to everyone, and noticed that it was quiet, with everyone except for Shigure, who was his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"Kyo-kun… What's wrong?" She approached Kyo, who was lazing around in the living room. When he didn't answer, her eyes began to glint. "KYO-KUUUUNNN, WON'T YOU EVEN TELL SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU SO MUCH WHATS WRONG?" She began threatening him.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." He left Kagura confused.

Kagura couldn't find Yuki (she didn't know it, but he was at his secret base), so she went to find Tohru. Since Kagura had let herself in (Shigure forgot to lock the door again), Tohru didn't know she was there.

Kagura was about to walk into Tohru's room, when she heard quiet crying coming from inside. She peeked in through the crack in the door to see Tohru sitting on her bed, hugging the picture of her mother, tears falling from her eyes.

Kagura backed away from the door. Who did this? Who did this to them? One work pierced through her head. _Akito…_ They had gone to visit him the other day, and they'd been like this ever since. Kagura made up her mind, and left for the main house.

She arrived in Akito's room, and saw Akito lying on the floor, facing the other direction. "YOU." Kagura turned "black" in the sort of way she usually did when she was expressing her "love" to Kyo. "YOU!" She grabbed Akito's shoulder and turned her around. Akito looked up at Kagura with wide eyes. _What's she up to?_

After a second of glaring murderously at Akito, Kagura began throwing punches. "YOU! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. TOHRU? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Akito gasped and leaned down in pain. _What the hell?_

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Akito screamed, stood up, and in turn threw a blow at Kagura.

"LIAR!" Kagura started hitting Akito harder than ever. "SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH TOHRU! WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY WHEN SHE CAME HERE? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kagura was shouting, and tears began falling from her eyes.

_That day… In the garden… What did happen? No… not that…_ Now Akito was crying too. "I… I had nothing to do with that…"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Kagura sobbed and punched Akito one last time, and they both fell to their knees, crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, school was going as usual, except for that fact that Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo didn't speak much. They all trudged through the day, and the lunch bell rang. They went outside and met up with Momiji. They finished eating in silence.

Finally, Momiji looked up. "Look. Over there." He pointed towards the school gate. Hatori was standing there, leaning on the wall. Momiji got up to join him. Eventually, Tohru followed, and so did Yuki and Kyo.

The five stood in silence for a long time. The sun was shining, warming their shoulders with it's soft light. Today was a perfect day—the sky was blue with fluffy white clouds surrounding it. The laughter of children from their school echoed through the area. A soft breeze rustled their hair.

As they stood and watched the day in silence, they were all thinking the same thing.

_Someday, we'll get over the pain, and the memories will no longer hurt us._

_Someday, the scars will fade…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's my dream. I'm such a freak… but that dream was REALLY elaborate… I had to add some details, but for the most part, it was all in my dream. My friend who's here right now doesn't believe I dreamt it, BUT I SWEAR I DID! Why would I make it up?

And the violin music came in the part where they were all standing with Hatori. Sadness. (Cries). Anyway, please review.


End file.
